


Lily and The Quest for Calypso's Island

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new demigod arrives at Camp Half-Blood, Hera announces a quest to find Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is caught after trying to run away from the orphanage again. Little does she know that this time, she has struck gold.

Lily was back in the system. "Darn bike!" she cursed in her head. If only it was pumped when The Woman gave it to her. 

Lily shuddered. 

The Woman. She appeared in all of Lily's foster homes, always lurking in the darkest corner, or the mustiest spot in the attic. Of course, Lily wouldn't have dared to look even if The Woman allowed Lily to. Her voice was like the hiss of snakes, cold and sly as well. Something told her that The Woman shouldn't be seen. 

In every foster home, The Woman had found her, always coaxing her to run away. "They don't care about you! Why waste your time here when you could be with your parents, eh?" She would hiss, sending shivers down Lily's spine. And Lily would always obey. For, somehow, she knew The Woman's threats weren't empty. 

Anyone would have cracked under all of this. But not Lily. Even when The Woman had threatened to destroy her, she still pushed on. Lily didn't know why - she just did. 

Just then, the door opened and the detective stepped in. He tool the chair opposite Lily in the room and nodded at her. Lily nervously glanced at the security camera in the corner. She'd been through many interviews with the police - one for every time she ran away. But still, a bead of sweat trickled down her neck. 

"Hello," greeted the officer. He cleared his throat. "Why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning," 

So she did. But she cut out the part about The Woman. She'd told them about her in the first interview, and that had almost landed Lily in a mental hospital. Enough said. 

When she was done, the detective was about to ask her another question when the phone on his desk rang. He picked it up. "Hello? ... Really ... A school! ... And the paperwork ... oh, OK ... Now? ... I guess so. We're just about done now." He put the phone down and turned to Lily, shaking his head like he couldn't believe what he' just heard. "Lily, you've just been adopted," he announced. 

Lily's eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Comments and suggestions are welcome, just don't be too harsh!


	2. Me?

"You, know, you look like a puppy, with your jaw and all," The Man commented.

Lily, embarrassed, quickly snapped her jaw shut with a click. "Who are you? And if you are going to give me some of that crap that all of those others give me, I swear-"

The Man cut her off, "No crap, nothing whatsoever other than the truth, Lily, I'm here for you because you aren't like all the rest."

"Don't I know it," Lily muttered sullenly.

"As I was saying," The Man continued, "You weren't really saying much," Lily pointed out. 

"Trust me, you'll see, just wait until we get there."

"I'll believe it when I see it - oh wait, I won't," Lily sarcastically commented.

"That's the spirit! Now! Here we are!" The Man announced in his most grandiose voice as he killed the engine on the car and got out, gallantly opening the door for Lily.

"Huh?" Lily looked around in suspicion, "We're in a strawberry farm! Wait, you're not putting me in child labor, are you?" All of Lily's bravado vanished as she uttered the last words in her question. Lily looked around worriedly, scanning for any means of escape. The Man was big, but Lily knew how to hot-wire his car - all of those gigantignormous muscles wouldn't do anything against a 700 horsepower convertible, would they?

"Like I said Lily," The Man said in his most fake "I'm-Understanding-and-Patient-and-You're-A-Little-Child" with a very patronizing tone. "You're special. Now, concentrate, and look very carefully.

"Whatever," Lily muttered, and she began pointedly looking everywhere but where The Man requested. Suddenly, on the horizon, Lily saw something - it wasn't as cliched as it looked - a great big something that closely resembles one of those Han warriors in Mulan - a great hulking creature approached the two, in a particularly menacing fashion, "Ummmm, I see that?" Lily pointed out the behemoth.

"Oh ****!" The Man exclaimed. "Umm, Lily, you might want to start running, right about now." The Man suddenly shedded his perfectly lovely jeans to reveal Hulk-like ripped shorts and...

"Ummm, what's that?"

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus series. I own nothing. Absolutely NOTHING!!!


End file.
